mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty/Gallery
The Last Crusade Cutie Mark Crusaders approach Skeedaddle S9E12.png Holiday "you three truly have a gift" S9E12.png Scootaloo "not sure we can take credit" S9E12.png Aunt Holiday "of course you can" S9E12.png Holiday "encouraged that colt to try" S9E12.png Holiday "you all believed in him" S9E12.png Aunt Holiday "he succeeded" S9E12.png Lofty looking at her sewing concepts S9E12.png Lofty tosses her sewing concepts away S9E12.png Scootaloo giggling at Auntie Lofty S9E12.png Scootaloo "already have your cutie mark" S9E12.png Close-up on Auntie Lofty's cutie mark S9E12.png Auntie Lofty "lot of good it does me" S9E12.png Auntie Lofty holding up a blank quilt S9E12.png Auntie Lofty "I've run out of inspiration" S9E12.png Apple Bloom giving out quilt ideas S9E12.png Sweetie Belle giving out quilt ideas S9E12.png Auntie Lofty "leave it to you three" S9E12.png Lofty "more ideas than I've had in a year!" S9E12.png Aunt Holiday looking at the time S9E12.png Aunt Holiday "we'd better get going" S9E12.png Holiday "I left you plenty of healthy food" S9E12.png Auntie Lofty "I left you cookies" S9E12.png Holiday "the Cakes will stay with you" S9E12.png Holiday "Rainbow Dash after that" S9E12.png Aunt Holiday ruffling Scootaloo's mane S9E12.png Lofty "see you next week, slugger" S9E12.png Scootaloo saying goodbye to her aunts S9E12.png Aunt Holiday opening the door S9E12.png Aunt Holiday in pleasant surprise S9E12.png Holiday happy to see Scootaloo S9E12.png Lofty "I've got a surprise for you!" S9E12.png Lofty reveals her CMC-themed quilt S9E12.png Aunt Holiday "we love hearing stories" S9E12.png Holiday "the special job you three do" S9E12.png Holiday and Lofty look at each other S9E12.png Lofty "it's still a work-in-progress" S9E12.png Scootaloo "not your quilt we're sad about" S9E12.png Scootaloo "Mom and Dad are back" S9E12.png Scootaloo "they're making me move" S9E12.png Scootaloo "Shire Lanka with them!" S9E12.png Holiday "Snap and Mane are back?" S9E12.png Holiday looking confused at Lofty S9E12.png Scootaloo gives postcard to Holiday S9E12.png Holiday and Lofty read the postcard S9E12.png Scootaloo "I love being with my friends" S9E12.png Scootaloo doesn't want to choose S9E12.png Lofty "why don't your parents stay" S9E12.png Holiday "you don't have to explain it" S9E12.png Lofty presenting the CMC quilt again S9E12.png Holiday "Scootaloo and her friends are" S9E12.png Auntie Lofty pointing at the podium S9E12.png Holiday "whether it's encouraging others" S9E12.png Holiday "something no other pony can" S9E12.png Everypony hearing the train whistle S9E12.png Mane Allgood calling Scootaloo over S9E12.png Holiday and Lofty watch Scootaloo hug her parents S9E12.png Aunt Holiday crying tears of happiness S9E12.png Auntie Lofty giving Aunt Holiday a tissue S9E12.png Holiday and Lofty crying tears of joy S9E12.png Auntie Lofty "before you sold the house" S9E12.png Snap and Mane looking embarrassed S9E12.png Aunt Holiday "don't tease my brother" S9E12.png Holiday and Lofty have a solution S9E12.png Lofty "we've decided to move here" S9E12.png Scoot's aunts offer to let her live with them S9E12.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Cotton Sky addressing the Pegasi S9E25.png Cotton Sky giving orders to Pegasi S9E25.png IDW comics Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 page 1.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 page 2.jpg